


【九辫】流目生娇 (Explicit)

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 九辫, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 狐妖！张云雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: *皇亲国戚九郎x清纯狐妖辫儿。*睡前读物，车只有一点点。*本来想写剧情旗袍play但是写了3k以后放弃了决定写这个。*那篇就不发了。勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。





	【九辫】流目生娇 (Explicit)

正文：

张云雷百无聊赖地翘着二郎腿，桌上一盘瓜子被他嗑去了一大半，瓜子皮整齐地码在一个空的青花瓷盘里。他面前一块薄纱垂着，把他整个人拢在里面，让外面起满坐满的宾客瞧不清面容。

待他把一盘瓜子嗑完，楼下的人还在熙熙攘攘的找位置就坐。无数双眼睛期盼地望着挡着他的那层薄纱，似乎要把它盯出一个洞来。

正抱着自己又软又蓬松的白色大尾巴玩的小狐狸突然深刻地觉得自己大概是世界上心态最好的青楼头牌。

嘛，今天是他拍卖初夜的日子。

作为一个在人间混迹了好几年之久的大尾巴狐妖，张云雷自认为已经做好了充足的体验性生活的准备。

哦，你说至于还没有初体验就成为了头牌？这个事儿啊，说来话长。

张云雷本来是住在青城山上的一只小白狐，跟着师父修行吃穿不愁，每天最大的爱好是没事儿就蹲在德云村边上观察人类的生活作息，生活过得别提多快乐。

结果还没等他享受这种惬意小日子多久，有一天早上他从暖和和的窝里爬出来，就发现师父给他留了一张字条，跟着隔壁家的于大爷环游天下去了。

平时师父在家管他管得可严，都不许他下山去城里玩，说人类都是狡猾的物种，还不知道会对他怎么样呢。张云雷平时被这条规矩憋得半死，却又因为敬重师父而不好违背。这下好，突然一下子没了束缚，他拔腿就要走。

——好在他还有一点儿人类世界的常识，没有裸奔。走之前，他去自己的同样是狐妖却莫名其妙跟人类成了亲的好闺蜜孟鹤堂那里借了几套人类的衣服，靠着还不精湛的法术化成人形，穿着比自己身材宽一点儿的衣服下了山。

他隐约知道人类世界需要银子来当作货币，可是他上哪儿去找银子啊？思前想后了好一通，张云雷决定用自己学过的障眼法，用自己的几根狐狸毛做载体，“无中生有”，只可惜他法力不够，银子只能维持一天的形状。

这可给他带来了好大一个麻烦。

你要是去问任何一只在城里玩过的妖，他们都会告诉你，一定要去人类的青楼。张云雷是这么问的，他也这么做了。

只是青楼里的姑娘们那可都是吃多见多的，眼睛尖利得很。张云雷刚进来的时候穿得可华丽，人却看上去怯怯的。别说去找姑娘了，手都不知道往哪里摆一样，眼瞅着就是个雏，好宰得很。

于是不知不觉间，小狐狸就被毫不意外地……灌醉了。

三个姑娘聚在一起，早把他拉到了包间里。领头的那个看着差不多了，正打算脱他的衣服，却看见最小的那个突然从他的身后揪出一条又白又柔软的大尾巴来。

姑娘们愣了一下，也不打算做了，把他拉到床上，玩那条漂亮的尾巴玩了一个晚上，到最后都搞不清到底是谁嫖谁了。

第二天一早，老鸨就把房间的门敲响了。他的狐狸毛过了一个晚上早就不是银子的形状，他得重新付钱。

张云雷当然没有钱，于是他只能留下来做青楼里端盘子的。

姑娘们都知道他的秘密，要是没有了客人就会三三两两跑去他的房间可劲儿玩他的尾巴。张云雷虽然修为不够，但是本体却是青城山上老狐王的孩子，生来就与一般狐狸不同——比如他的毛发，不管经历了怎么样的蹂躏都依旧光亮顺滑。

等他终于挣够钱的那一天，老鸨还给了他他的卖身契。小狐狸三两下把那张纸撕了，然后语出惊人。

他问，我可以在这里当小倌吗。

狐妖本来就是漂亮到极致的造物，他的相貌又是一众狐妖里最出色的，老鸨自然忙不迭点头，生怕这颗未来的摇钱树一个不开心就走了。

不过小狐妖的脑袋瓜子其实转得很简单：就是这样赚钱快而已。

按照这楼里的习俗，小倌要先做三个月的清倌，等打出了名气再挂牌，才能卖个好价钱。张云雷也不例外。他有狐妖的法术，又会察言观色，才干了两个月，就已经比挂牌的花魁名气还要大，一跃成为了楼里唯一一个初夜还在的头牌。

客人都爱来找他玩——倒不是玩尾巴。自从上次的事故以后，小狐狸每天都把尾巴藏得好好的。他擅长聊天，用着之前在各色各样人都有的德云村里学到的知识投其所好，从各方各面拓展自己的业务能力，把每个客人都哄得开开心心，从他房间出来以后直叫好。

爱下棋的黄员外来了，他就专陪着人下棋。明明自己棋艺不错，却每次憋着在最后的时候故意走岔。黄员外下棋从来下不过别人，这一晚上就赢了一个爽，出来以后是直夸张云雷活儿好。

好美色的李大人来了，他就在房间里摆上二十好几副仕女图，一副一副跟他点评。李大人的品味略微有些奇特，喜欢的都是小眼睛单眼皮的女人，他也顺着他的话说，搞得李大人连连觉得自己找到了知己，出来以后是赞不绝口。

一传十十传百，他莫名其妙地就成了别人口中活儿特别好的小倌。许多不知道这个青楼有清倌三月规定的，还以为这老鸨上哪儿捡找了一个大便宜。

三个月过去了，他的钱也赚的差不多了，于是昨天，老鸨决定给他挂牌。

哪怕只提前了一天通知，挂牌这天，这个已经很华丽宽敞的青楼还是差点儿被挤满了。

张云雷得了这么高的待遇，老鸨高兴，便允他自己选择初夜的对象。

若是换了旁人，大概都会把这件事儿看的特别重要，这会儿早该仔仔细细地打算。可是张云雷是只狐妖，他一不需要权势上位，二不需要一掷千金。他“择偶”的标准只有一个：作为狐王的继承人，他需要一个要能和他生出来好看的宝宝的配偶。

——啊对，男狐妖也能生孩子。

不过作为狐狸，他的审美和平常人有些不一样。

在白狐这个品种里，能产出高质量后代的是那些眼睛细细长长的、皮肤白白净净的男人。若有个这样的爹，生出来的宝宝一定是叫全族都艳羡的那种。

张云雷在会场里巡视了好几圈，也没找到符合条件的对象。正当他打算找一个凑合的时候，门口突然走进来一个男人。他眼睛小小的，皮肤白白净净的，看上去还很强壮的样子。

嗯，一只白狐的标准配偶。

于是他指了指那个刚进来的男人，对着老鸨说：“就是他啦。”

杨九郎完全没想到自己会被选中。天知道他只是来凑个热闹而已。

作为当今圣上的第九个也是最小一个胞弟，杨九郎是整个朝廷上下都知道的闲散王爷，外号九爷。他性子随意，吃喝赌赌样样精通，唯独就是不沾嫖。

今天来，还是因为他好奇这只小狐狸究竟花落谁家。

前些日子，张云雷还是清倌的时候，他被一个好友拉着来了一趟。在好友再三保证这绝对不是卖身子的那种活动以后，他才进了张云雷的房间。

然后跟人很快乐地聊了一个晚上的蹴鞠。

嗯，确实活儿好。

出来以后为了不拂张云雷面子的杨九郎如此说道。

他不知道，他这一石激起千层浪。没多久，全城的人都知道了不沾嫖的九爷被青楼的头牌俘获了，还夸他活儿好。这一下，弄得张云雷的场子又更满了。

趁他还愣着的当口，老鸨一脸为难地走过来，问他愿不愿意接这个单子。

九爷的性子全城闻名，老鸨自然不会以为他能愿意买下一个小倌的初夜。可是毕竟张云雷是棵摇钱树，人家平时又过的普通，没提过什么要求。好不容易有那么一个重要的日子选了个人，老鸨怎么也不好拒绝他的请求。

九王爷皇亲国戚，财大气粗，包下一个小倌初夜的钱肯定是有，只是他愿不愿意出罢了。青楼妈妈问得小心翼翼，生怕对方一个不高兴拿这里的地业撒气。

结果杨九郎大手一挥，买。

老鸨自然是喜笑颜开，赶忙拉着人上楼进了最好的包间。底下的客人见自己没被选上，又不好跟这位王爷抢，无不垂头丧气地离开了。

其实九王爷一掷千金买头牌初夜的原因很简单——

那天张云雷拿着一个蹴鞠踢到了桌子底下，杨九郎出于礼数弯下腰去捡，结果发现了对方藏在小小的绣花鞋里的、还没能完全变成人的脚的狐狸肉垫。

他可知道这位是个狐狸精。

选好了初夜的主儿，张云雷就被领到了一间侧室里，专门有人把他上上下下里里外外都清洗了个干净。

服侍他的小厮一脸羡慕，说他好福气能被九爷看上。

小狐狸一开始还不知道是怎么回事，后来才知道原来这位是皇帝的胞弟九王爷，还是那种丝毫不碰嫖的。他仔细想想似乎的确是这样，上次九爷来也没嫖的意思，别的人跟他聊过天还会去找别的小倌，就这个王爷是聊完就走，似乎完全没有那方面的需求。

不过无所谓，别的不重要，张云雷扒拉着自己的初夜寝衣，很开心地想，只要能跟自己生好看的宝宝就行了。

小倌的衣服就和清倌不一样了。虽然看上去料子很多，实际上却没有什么遮掩的功能。

他套了一件大红色的薄纱外衣，中腰是浅蓝色的，勾出他的轮廓来。这个款式做的看上去保守，可料子甚薄，似乎两只手指就能撕开，根本遮不住什么。他下身是绣着梅花的马面裙，一双很小的脚藏在膝裤里，被包裹得严严实实的。

两个平日里和他交好的姑娘扶着他，帮他推开房间的门，笑着送他进去。

张云雷踩着轻飘飘的薄纱，一步一摇地走到桌前坐下。

杨九郎已经在里面等他了，翘着腿坐在床边的太师椅上。他面前的桌上放了两杯还热着的茶，旁边的瓷盆里冰了两串果实饱满晶莹剔透的紫葡萄，丝丝冒着凉气。

张云雷的房间平时为了让来聊天的顾客有更多选择，窗台做得比普通房间里的宽上许多。他平日里就爱坐在窗台上，这会儿没想那么多，三两步走过去坐在窗台边，两条细长的腿晃悠着玩。

杨九郎从盆里拿起一颗葡萄，剥了皮递到张云雷嘴边：“尝尝，酸吗？”

张云雷化了淡淡的妆，是为的动情之时染的脸上粉粉的好看。这时候他唇上还有抿上的粉红不能沾在食物上，于是他用牙齿衔住那颗多汁的葡萄，放进嘴里吃掉。

葡萄的汁水弄了九王爷一手。他拿起旁边的帕子随手擦了擦，扔在一边。

张云雷把葡萄咽下去，两只手撑在窗台上晃悠着身子，薄纱随着他的动作一起一伏，马上要滑落下来的样子。

“甜的。”

狐狸精最擅长的就是勾人于无形之中，他也不例外。平时里他让那些要走的客人再坐下来的绝招就是端着杯茶眨眨眼睛问他们是不是口渴了呀。也许是大部分来的老主顾都吃惯了那些娇媚的，反而觉得他独特，又可能是他们真的口渴。总之只要他这么一问，几乎没有舍得走的。

这会儿他又摆出了那副表情，很小很小地低了一点点头，翘着长长的睫毛用他那双水光潋滟的大眼睛往上看，看一会儿还眨呀眨的，纯得要命。

杨九郎只觉得这小白狐真是好看。他的尾巴藏不住，在身后裙子那里拱出来一团，两只小小的脚藏在绣花鞋里，还仿佛不怕被发现似的一直晃啊晃，都快露出来那一点儿还没变下去的柔软白毛。

他虽然不嫖，却也不是没有欲望的人。他本来就很喜欢这只说话投他心意的小狐狸，这会儿更被人撩的有些火起。

不过他可不想霸王硬上弓。

杨九郎从小在京城长大，后来封了王才搬到离京城不远的这块封地来。比起一只下山不久的小白狐，他自然算得上见多识广。他怕小狐狸还有点儿紧张，于是搜罗了自己见过的奇闻轶事，一件件讲给他听。

张云雷哪儿听过这些经过艺术加工的故事。他作为一只妖，很不意外地恰好知道杨九郎跟他讲的故事们——那里面好多都是他的族人或者朋友干出来的好事儿，结果被人类给发现了，以一番夸张的手法放大，才变成了他又听到的这个样子。

他笑得几乎快要打滚，一个没坐住栽进了杨九郎怀里。

九王爷眼疾手快地接住他，结果搂着人的手恰好摸着他的大尾巴。

这下两个人想藏的秘密都藏不住了。张云雷只能眼睁睁地看着杨九郎一脸黑线地从他的身后扯出来那一条大尾巴，放在手心里揉了揉。

还真舒服。

两个人同时这么想。

这么一折腾，张云雷身上本来就没多少的衣料被撕开了一个大口子。胸前那一块薄纱几乎完全变形，露出他漂亮的胸部来。

杨九郎也懒得再做什么情趣活动了，只把小狐狸抱在怀里，三两下把人的衣服完全扯开，让那大红的薄纱掉在脚边。

张云雷这会儿全身上下只有两双绣花鞋还穿在脚上。又大又蓬松的尾巴自然也是藏不住，很丧气地垂在他身后。

他紧张得几乎要晕过去。

他从青楼里喜欢玩他尾巴的姑娘们那儿听说，人类男性特别特别讨厌狐狸精，看见了就要喊打的那种，更别说他这种美色误人的白狐。他后悔极了没有听姑娘好心的劝告，把尾巴好好的收回去。

这万一这么好看的九王爷不愿意跟他生宝宝了，那可怎么办呀。

他悄悄地把捂着眼睛的手拿开一点点，从指缝里偷看正玩着他尾巴的九王爷。

不过后者似乎不仅没有嫌弃的意思，还越玩越开心似的。

“你这个毛怎么这么舒服，”杨九郎见他不好意思了，扯着他的手让他跟自己一起玩那条大尾巴，“软软的。”

饶是张云雷一只活了好几百年的狐狸精，也没见过自己玩自己尾巴的事情，害羞得支支吾吾，话都说不完整。

“不软，不是、软……哎呀！”

杨九郎看他急慌慌的样子，觉得差不多调戏够了，就收了手。他也不打算难为小狐狸，只是捏了捏他藏在绣花鞋里的肉垫，把他捏的好不自在。

屋子里的床又大又宽，他把人抱到床上，欺身压上去。

“那我看看磊磊里面是不是也很软，嗯？”

张云雷没听过荤话，脸唰一下通红。他被人抓着小脚分开腿，大尾巴也被弄到一边儿，露出仔仔细细清洗过的隐秘。

九王爷在情事上格外温柔，拿起旁边早就备好的软膏挖出来一大坨，耐心地一点一点在他紧紧闭合着的地方抹开。青楼里的软膏都或多或少有催情的效果，还没等杨九郎把手里那一坨完全用完，小狐狸就开始忍不住地扭起身子了。

第一次总是很疼的，杨九郎可不想给他留下不好的回忆。他拿来刚才被不小心扯烂的薄纱卷成卷，把张云雷乱蹬的脚绑在特意做得突出一节的床柱上，极尽温柔地帮他一点一点扩张，直到他身下能吃进去三根手指，欲求不满的地方翕张着，充满了无限渴望。

等到小狐狸难受到把妆都哭花了，神智不清地喊着要杨九郎快点操他，不疾不徐的九王爷才开始脱衣服。

那房间里软软的大床是为了张云雷能变成原形在上面打滚舒服，这会儿倒是给杨九郎拾着了便宜，把人翻来覆去地压在床上做，两个人几乎要深深地陷进床垫里。

桌上那串还冰着的葡萄也跑不了，被杨九郎剥了皮在人身上滚动着留下一道道汁水的痕迹。更过分的是，他还塞了两粒到那个又软又热的地方，冰得小狐狸直发抖，然后就被烫烫的东西闯进来，把葡萄捣烂成汁。

张云雷本来还想着能不能勾引一下这位大主顾，却没想到被人干的连话都说不清楚。整张大床上布满了淫靡的痕迹不说，连窗台上和太师椅里面都被糟蹋成凌乱的模样。

两个人从天刚暗玩到三更时分，整间屋子有的没的角落几乎都被尝试过了。小狐狸没想到王爷又大又持久，到了最后连嗓子都哭哑了，脑子不清不楚的，只会求着他慢点。

等王爷终于玩得尽兴了，小狐狸也没了力气，就躺在床上那一摊狼藉中睡着了。

杨九郎叹了口气，把脏脏的床单扯了下来，简单地铺上一个新的，搂着人一直睡到日上三竿。

-END.


End file.
